


It's Witch Time

by arizonia1



Series: The "Chuckster" Universe [12]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Fire Emblem Series, Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Everyone Loves Bayonetta, F/F, F/M, Innuendo, Nudity, Smash Ballot, Swearing, Voting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Smash Ballot results are in! I bet you can tell who won! And Pit is scared out of his wits about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Witch Time

**Author's Note:**

> I should have made a Reyn time joke but I didn't.

_It’s Witch Time_  


“It is finally time. Time to reveal the Super Smash Brothers character poll winner! But first, some other announcements.” Master Hand announced as he stood on his stage in front of the Smashers in the Ballroom. “First, I would like to formally announce that two new fighters will be joining us from the Fire Emblem Realm. The twins named Corrin.”  
  
Some snickers could be heard as some of the fighters compared the Corrin twins to the Robins. Even to the point that they insist they’re related in some way somehow. Other than that there was a few more Mii Costumes announced, basically just an invitation for Sonic to invite his friends Tails and Knuckles to come hang out at the manor on some days. Last, but not least was Desmond just giving a formal introduction to Cloud, not that he wanted to be there anyway.   
  
The master of the house proceeded to open the letter he had been holding to officially announce the winner of the ballot. “I pray to myself you people, along with those on the other side of the Fourth Wall, voted for someone sensical.”   
  
There were a few quiet murmurs going around. Mostly of those of what the Smasher’s expected to be in the envelope. Some were expecting Shovel Knight, Pit was praying to Palutena for Shantae, Diddy was hoping for Dixie to get in, and Dunban was musing to himself hoping for Melia to be the one.   
  
Desmond opened the paper inside the envelope tantalizingly slowly. “The winner of the Smash Brothers ballot is…”   
  
He did not have a chance to finish that statement as there was a loud crash behind everyone. The doors came flying off the hinges as a figure strutted her way into the room as the dust flew around. Soon all the dust concealing the new fighter cleared away as she struck a pose. She wasn’t wearing any clothing for a second, everything being revealed of her voluptuous figure. Many of the males, along with Samus, could feel themselves suddenly getting hot and bothered by her just being there. Soon her clothing flew back onto her in a fascinating display.   
  
Her accent was not at all dissimilar to the Homs, being quite British sounding. “Hello boys~.”   
  
Master Hand, Pit, and Samus all were in shock. “ _ **BAYONETTA!?**_ ”   
  
The older twin quickly hugged Kuro in petrified fear. “WHO VOTED FOR BAYONETTA!?”   
  
Shulk sheepishly raised his hand. “I threw Reyn under the bus.”   
  
“Good job.” Dunban said as he patted his ward on the back. “Now the question I have for her. May we have a night of passion together?”   
  
The witch strutted her way over to the Homs male, obviously towering over him before stealing a kiss. “At least take a lady on a date first.”   
  
He was quite starstruck by the action. “Friday good with you?”   
  
“If I get to still show some lovin’ to my friend Sammy of course~.” She said as a reply before gently shoving him aside to hug the bounty hunter.   
  
The two acted like long lost lovers with how the blonde dipped Bayonetta like they were dancing and shared a heated kiss. Little Mac could feel his heart skip a beat at the scene. He didn’t know if he’d be interested in a threesome with the witch, _or if he’s just really into lesbians_. In addition he wondered if his girlfriend would smack him for mentioning he found her and Bayonetta making out a turn on.   
  
Desmond coughed to get everyone’s attention back. “Yes, Lady Cereza is our final addition for this update. The fucking Anti-Witch shield not working against her should have been a clue. Also, let me remind you of the cardinal rule around here. _Do not murder the Pit twins or Lady Palutena_.”   
  
Cereza spun her guns around her fingers before fake pouting. “Oh come on now Desmond, you think I’d jeopardize my chance to shine with the rest of these fighters over two flightless angels? I’d much rather destroy Pitty in bed~. Call it even then.”   
  
“Innuendos aside.” Master said with force. “This announcement meeting it adjourned. Master and Lady Corrin, Lady Cereza, get yourselves comfortable, I will be adjusting roommates a little. As in, adding people to some rooms.”   
  
Everyone started muttering again based on these results. There were guesses Cloud is going to be stuck with male Corrin in Mewtwo’s room while female Corrin would probably be joining Bayonetta. Not that the angel hunter will be staying there often considering how much she’s starting to flirt with the males that are starstruck by her, or how she nearly started making out with Samus in the middle of a crowd. After a few minutes though everyone started walking back towards the entrance of the ballroom to go back to what they were doing before the meeting.   
  
Bayonetta stopped Pit as he was leaving by sexily lifting her leg and slamming it against the broken door frame. “Oh, and you know how I said I’d only destroy you in the bed angelcakes? Well, if it wasn’t for the fact your head isn’t worth very much and my sister is no longer in hell, _I would have fucking destroyed you as soon as I entered this room._ So, I’ll see you Friday after my session with that gorgeous man I kissed~. Because then it will be witch time~.”   
  
Pit watched the witch leave the room and gulped. “I’m so fucked…”

 


End file.
